


Fins and Feet

by Queen_Oval



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Because I wanted to, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Little Mermaid AU, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Michelle is a mermaid,who's tired over humans leaving their trash in her ocean. She decides to give them a piece of her mind. That was until, she was turned human and can't talk.This a little Mermaid AU that nobody asked for.





	1. Humans are Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Yes I made another story. I'm sorry for the grammar errors.

Somewhere in the deep vast blue sea, where vibrant sea plants grow. Where a mermaid was swimming picking up plastic bags that was floating in the water. 

“Disgusting,” Michelle groaned as she places the plastic bag in her sea bag. Unlike her peers, who would wear the human’s “gifts” like fashion.  

To Michelle the human's "gifts" was trash. If anything the human’s “gifts” were a pain to her, often were tangled in her purple tail that would take her hours to untangle. Michelle sighed as she places more plastic rings in her bag. 

Michelle wanted to march up were the humans, who would lay on the sand for hours or play in the water. To stay out of her ocean, she was tired of picking up the trash. No to mention the humans screeching creating chaos for the fishes that would swim towards her, would accidentally slap her with their fins. 

“There has to be a way to tell the human to leave my ocean,” Michelle said out. Thinking of way, as she continued swimming waiting to find a solution to what she does with those pesky humans. The purple fin mermaid stopped when an idea came into her head, and she began to swim to the only place who would help her. 

Sea witch Gwen.

Somewhere in the Manhattan beach, Seventeen years old, Peter Park-Stark was patiently waiting for his adopted parents taking out snacks onto his dad’s yacht. Peter and dad finally persuade Pops into going to the boat with them.

 Steve looked at the boat,”Are you sure it’s safe?”

“For the last twenty time yes,” Tony stated placed the cooler on the boat. The blond-haired still didn’t believe in him,”Isn’t going to storm today?”

Tony rolled his eyes, pulling his shades away from his face, “No, Steve. Hon, When did you start believing in meteorologist?They aren’t even real scientists.”

“Ok, Ok, you're right.. I guess I'm paranoid,”  Steve stated on walking on the yacht with his husband.  The trio started their journey on the sea not see the clouds coming together. 

 

Under the sea, Michelle finally made it to Gwen's house, which was a whale skeleton. Merfolks had told her story about Gwen's abashment and must stay away from her at all times. 

“Hello,” Michelle called out trying to find the witch.The purple fin mermaid swam inside the skeleton of the whale. 

“Hello, come in come in,” Said a voice causing Michelle coming closer to a former pufferfish turn caldron shimmer a neon green.

The sea witch twisted her tentacle in excitement,“You must be Michelle.” 

“How do you know my name?” Michelle questioned feeling uneasy with the octopus.

"Well I'm a sea witch," Gwen laughed pulling bottles from her cabinet.

“Well, you know why I came here then?” Michelle questioned. The blond witch began to throw bottles in the boiler. Gwen turn towards, “Oh yeah! You want to find your true love right?”

“What? No, I want to tell those damn humans to stop throwing their trash in my ocean,” Michelle stated. The thought of finding true love made her cringe; it was nonsense.

“Really?” Gwen asked stirring the cauldron. The blond looked sadden at Michelle's reaction of looking for love. 

“Really.” the mermaid said with certainty. Gwen shrugged,”Oh okay.” She then placed the shell over the spell.

“Here you go!” The sea witch said happily placing the shell in the mermaid’s hand.

Michelle looked at the shell skeptical, ”That easy.”

"Oh, I’ll get my payment when you decide to you use it. I run an honest business, Michelle,” Gwen said having two of her tentacles to braid her hair. 

Michelle weighed her options; she decides whatever the sea witch’s payment was couldn't be that bad. Plus the spell will help her get to tell off those damn human to stay her ocean and never come back. “Thanks,” Michelle said placing the shell in her bag and began to swim home.

 

Above the sea, the clouds began to form a thunderstorm. The rain was not letting, and the ocean was becoming in rage. 

Steve gave Tony a look that said ‘I-told-you-so.’

Tony rolled his eyes, “Now is not the time to point fingers, hun.”

The boat began to tip to the top of the yacht causing the family to fall in the back. “Grab on to something,” Steve yelled. 

Peter grabbed the railing not realizing that rail became bent until it was too late, ”Dad! Pops!” Peter yelled before he went under the blue sea. 

“PETER!” Tony yelled frantically looking for his son. Thunder and lighting were shaking the boat, causing it to be unstable.

“Oh my god,” Steve cried not seeing his son anywhere. 

 

Under the water Michelle saw a human, that was still alive. Michelle sighed deciding that saving living human was better than dealing with a dead one. She wrapped her arms his chest, began to hoist him and swam to the shore. 

Once they arrive at the shore, she roughly places the human on the sandy land. She looked more closely at the human (for research). Slowly the human began to wake up before she took one last look at the human.   
As Peter woke, he saw the most beautiful girl looking at him when he blinked she was gone.

“Oh my god Peter,” Steve and Tony ran to his son.The parents finally made it to shore and began the search for their son. The parents overjoyed that their son was alive, searching to see if he was injured. 

Tony was looking closely at his son,” Are you alright?”

“A..girl?” Peter said dumbly as the waves lap his ankles. She was just here, the teen thought.

Steve looking confused,”What?”

The teenager was looking more intently at the ocean,”There was a girl that saved me. “

“Maybe you swallowed too much sea water,” Tony laughed picking Peter’s arm, while Steve grabbed the other, if the trio looked to pass the rock, they would see a girl with messy brown hair watching them intently.


	2. Human are Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was going to start to become human.
> 
> Gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoy this! I love the little mermaid so much.

On the surface world, is where in Midtown high school Peter told Ned about his misadventure that weekend. 

“Woah! I’m glad that you are ok, but that sounds so cool,” Ned smiled at him as they walked to Peter’s locker. 

“Yeah, Pops won’t be going to go on any boats for awhile. I need to see her again,” Peter noted as he grabbed his textbook before closing his locker. The pair walked in the busy hallway, trying not to be mushed by the crowd. 

“Maybe your dad is right, you probably drunk a lot of seawater,” Ned stated as the pair walked to Mrs. Ballard’s room. 

Peter shook his head as he sat down,” No I know what I saw Ned. There a girl who saved me from drowning.”

Ned rolled his eyes,”Yeah,like she would be at the Manhattan beach.”

Peter looked at his friend in excitement,” That’s a great idea,Ned! “

“Of what?” Ned asked

“To find the girl who saved my life. She’s probably around that area,” Peter stated before the bell ranged. 

 

Under the sea Michelle was laying on a smooth piece of rock, holding the shell that Gwen gave her. She was going to start to become human.

Gross.

But it was for the better good of her ocean, she thought as she opened the shell,the magic wrapped around her. The magic swirled around her,cloth wrapped around her;her tail changed into legs, Michelle slowly choking by the water. 

I need to go up, the former mermaid thought quickly swimming to the surface. The former mermaid swam toward shore,before quickly passing out from exhaustion.

“Come on Ned,” Peter called out to his friend walking to one of the many shops in Manhattan beach. The pair began to talk around if any of them seen the girl that saved Peter’s life. 

The people of the area stated that there was no girl who look like what Peter was describing. The friends were about to give up until they were walking around the shore.

“Peter look,” Ned pointed at something yellow in the distance. They ran towards it, when figure became a body.  
.  
“Do... you think she’s you know…..dead?” Ned whispered towards him. 

Peter placed his hand on her pulse, “No she’s alive...for the most part.”Peter slowly try to wake up the girl in the yellow ripped dress. 

“What’s your name?” Peter asked softly.

Michelle open her mouth and nothing came out. Oh no that was her payment, Michelle silently cursing the sea witch. Michelle rubbed her throat 

Peter cocked his head to the side, “Can you say anything? Like anything at all?”

Michelle rolled her eyes, responded with a shook her head and lightly tapping her throat. Peter looked at Ned,” We have to help her.” Peter turn towards her,”Would you be ok if I take to my house. I’m sure dad and pops can help.”

Michelle nod vigorously as she tried to stand up, but her new legs were giving her trouble making her fall. Peter quickly grabbed her and carried her bridal style. The group walked slowly towards home. 

How am I going to tell these humans to stop coming to my ocean now, Michelle thought as the humans dragged her towards a weird contraption at can moved on it own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and commenting.


	3. Humans are weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for the kudos and comments!

Once they dropped off Ned home. Peter had the driver drive home, all the while Michelle looked in amazement of seeing the odd machines move by themselves. 

“Dad are you here?” Peter shouted guiding the mysterious girl to the living room of the penthouse.

Michelle walked towards the window completely shocked seeing how high they were. This is castle is bigger than the one at home, she thought. She gently tapped the glass with curiosity, how is this possible she thought as she presses her hand on the glass. 

“Yeah what is it?” Tony asked as he walked into the living room. “Who’s that?

“Um… I’m not sure. I found her and she’s mute. I was hoping if you and Pops can help her?” Peter asked as looked at the mysterious girl, who was deeply fascinated about the window. Tony slowly walked closer to the girl,” Do you remember what happen?” 

Tony looked closer at Michelle’s dress that was torn. Michelle shaking her head deciding that it would be better to say that she didn’t have any memory of what happen.

“Okay.” Tony feeling sorry for the poor girl. Maybe she bumped her head. “Well do you remember your family?”

Family? Michelle thought she hadn’t heard that in awhile. Unlike normal merfolk, her parents decided to just leave her when she old enough to protect herself. Adding on to the fact that she doesn’t talk to other Merfolk because they were just as strange as the humans. 

Coming back to the present Michelle shook her head again. She was really alone wasn’t she? Tony thought before getting up from the couch.

As the older man turned to his son,” I guess she can stay her until she gets her memories back or if we can her family. Whatever comes first.”

Peter nodded, “What about Pops? Do you think he would be okay with that?”

“Psh, Steve would be glad to have an extra body to feed,” Tony joked. 

Later on that evening Peter was teaching how to use the “shower.” This machine gives out water, she looked in awe of it.

Peter standing about to leave,”Hopefully, this shower isn't too complicated. "p>

Michelle nodded with excitement wanting to figure out the shower herself. She pulled the lever that Peter did, instantly water came running. Wow, this is very hot! She thought mimicking what Peter had shown her on changing the water temperature.” That’s better she thought the water reminded her of home.

Home.

She missed it, she missed the busy square where stupid merfolk would buy the human’s “gifts”. She missed swimming through human made machine they called a boat. Most of all she missed her fin. Her beautiful fin, being able to swim through the water. No, she thought she came here for one mission and that was to tell these humans to stay out of her ocean. 

Michelle turned off the water setting out, struggling to put on “clothes” Why are humans so afraid of showing their bodies? She thought as walked out of the “shower” machine. 

Michelle cautiously places herself on this squishy sponge they called a “bed”. The lost mermaid fell asleep, feeling more lonely than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Human are very diffcult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle loves toast.

Michelle woke up from the squishy sponge. The little mermaid walked out her room into the hallway. Her nose was filled with an interesting smell, she slowly walked into the kitchen. Where there was a blond haired human, was moving around the kitchen.

“Oh hello! My name is Steve,” Steve smiled at the girl. The former mermaid gave the human a small wave,” You must be hungry?” Steve asked as he created a plate for her. Michelle sat down on the chair, while the human placed the plate in front of her.

So this is food? She thought as she took a sniff of the food. Michelle would have investigated further if it wasn’t for the fact how hungry she was. When she took the first bite of toast. 

Michelle’s eyes almost popped out of the taste of buttery toast. This is so amazing Michelle thought as she began to take bigger bites of the toast. I like this blond human, She thought as she ate more of the toast.

“You sure have an appetite,” Tony remark as he walked in the kitchen. The engineer poured some coffee in his cup greeting his husband with a kiss.

“Well she did survive a sea wreck, Tony,” Steve stated looking over the young girl, who was stuffing her face with toast,”Poor thing.”

Michelle rolled her eyes as the pair continued to talk about her as if she wasn’t there. The human Steve began to whisper,” Do you think she will remember anything anytime soon?”

“I’m sure it’s just trauma from the wreck,” Tony noted sensing his husband distress held his hand.

“I can call Strange. See what he can do,” Tony stated before taking a bite of toast. Michelle looking at him threateningly, How dare he eat my squares, she thought. The mermaid placed all the toast on her plate, to send the message clear for anyone else. 

Steve shook his head, “No hon, that’s too much bread,” Taking major of the buttery goodness away from her. “Steve” the human is not her favorite human anymore, the girl thought. 

The blond looked at his husband, “ Can you really do that?”

Tony scoff, has his husband forgot who he was. He was Tony Fucking Stark, he can do anything. “Of course, I have him on my payroll.”

Steve gave Tony a kiss as a sign of thank you. “Well, I’m not hungry anymore,” the couple turned to their son, who walked into them kissing.

“No you’re eating Peter,” Pop said Peter being a genius that he knew there was no way of not eating breakfast.

Peter sighed, picking up on of the toast,”How did you sleep?”The mermaid gave him a somewhat smile. 

“We should give her name,” Tony said aloud.

“You can’t just say that, she isn’t a dog,” Pop said.

Peter agreed with his dad,”Yeah, but calling her “the girl and stuff. We can give her a temporary name until she remembers.”

“How about Peggy?” Steve asked.

“Oh God no,” Tony answered in detested.

“Why not?” Steve asked feeling hurt thinking that it would be the perfect name.

“Because that name for seventy years old woman,” Tony stated rolling his husband.

“I got one,” Tony said,”How about Gwen.”

Michelle shook her head in disgust because a certain octopus who put her in this position. Michelle really wished she had her voice to tell these humans her actual name.   
Steve laughed, “ I guess that’s a no.”

Tony grumbled,”This is one of the reasons we didn;t adopt a girl. No offense Peter.”

Peter shrugged,” How about Mika.”

Michelle looked at the human, I guess that’s close enough she thought. Michelle nodded her head in liking her human name. Peter smiled at his new accomplish,”Whelp I have a go to decathlon practice today.”

“Oh! you take her with you, After that, I’ll pick you guys up to go shopping. Mika needs some clothes,” Steve said before drinking his coffee.

“Would you like to go to the decathlon practice. It should only take a few hours?”Peter asked her. Michelle nodded thinking it’s better than dealing with a “Strange.”


	5. Human are Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle meets Flash. Let's just say it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing a lot because of school. But here's a chapter.

On the human land, had some similarities like the underwater market, Michelle thought as she followed Peter. She watched looked so closely at her surrounding.   
So many sounds and smells, she thought as they continued to walk. They came into a building, Michelle looked around the place. She walked slowly to the shelf at the books, I’ve seen these at home, she thought. She recalled some of the merfolk would put on top of their heads as a fashion statement. 

“Hopefully won’t be too bored at practice,” Peter smiled at her. As the two walked into the building. Michelle was overtaken by the sight of the building. The arcs of the building reminded her of home.

“Yeah, I like this library too,” Peter said to her. Michelle gave him a small smile, Peter was about to say something until, “Penis Parker!” Peter groaned as he turned to Flash Thompson.

“What is it, Flash?” Peter asked not wanting to deal Flash today. Or ever really. Before Flash could make a witty comeback Parker. 

Flash noticed there was a girl behind him,“Who is she?” Flash asked seeing the mermaid moving closer to Peter.”Oh my God! Did you kidnap her?” Flash laughed as he moved closer to the mermaid. Michelle backed up from Flash as he came closer to personal bubble. 

The mermaid noticed how Peter was clutching his hands. Michelle was getting irritated by the boy, she clutched her fist and punched Flash in the jaw. 

“Oh my God Mika!” Peter exclaimed in shock that she decked Flash in the face.

She turned to him in confusion, What he was bothering me? Michelle thought. Flash groan in pain as he got up from the ground.

“I was right, she is a weirdo,” the bully trudged back to the building for safety. 

“Well, I guess we should go to practice?” Peter asked Michelle. She gave the small human a shrugged. The pair was quiet during the whole meeting without looking at the glaring injured Flash.

 

After practice as promised Steve was waiting for them. “So how was practice?” He asked his son.

“Umm...it was ok. Mika punched Flash in the face,” Peter said with a smile. The pair got in the backseat of the car.

“Oh, that’s nice-Wait what?!” Steve asked looking at Michelle. Michelle gave him a shrugged as her response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy!


	6. Humans are too damn difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Peter, and Michelle go shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to stay thank you for reviewing and giving me kudos for this story. I really like this Fandom.

This place is huge, Michelle thought as followed her humans around the gigantic building. The mall was crowded full of people, making Michelle instantly moved closer towards Steve and Peter. I have to stay focus on telling those humans off for dumping their crap in my ocean Michelle thought as she followed Steve and Peter.This placed remind her of the market at home, merfolk argued about human trash should actually cost.The small group was about to walk into one of the many stores of the mall. 

“Ok,” Steve announced, “Let's go in a couple of stores and then we’ll eat.” Michelle perked up when she heard food. I hope there's toast she thought as continued walking aimlessly looking at the colorful skirts. The small group walked into the first store Michelle awkwardly looking through some of the clothes. Michelle felt the cloth of some of the outfits, which felt rough.

“Did you find anything?” Peter asked popping out of nowhere. Michelle shook her head in his response. 

“Oh,” Peter said quickly to think of something he thought.

“Umm....Do you want some help?”The human asked Michelle nodded her curls from her hair fall on top on her face, simply not understanding the outfits and clothes on dry land. Peter smiled,”Okay, let’s see.” The pair searched between many clothes rackets. They were on their way to the men section, end this section Michelle found it. She gently pulled out the shirt and pants from the clothes rackets. This was most beautiful she thought finally understanding why the merfolk bought all the crap from the humans. 

“Oh! You like those?” Peter asked on Michelle. The mermaid smiled and nodded, like how the fabric felt of the outfits. "Ok, I'll let Pops know so he can help us." Not long after, Steve walked with Peter to Michelle helping her pick out clothes that were that she loved comfortable feeling of the clothes. 

“Ok then let’s go to check out,” Steve announced as they walked over to the line. After checking out from the store the small trio walked around the mall’s food court. Michelle honestly wanted more “toast” like she had from breakfast.

She looked down at this new food, this wasn't toasted she knew that for sure. She hesitantly took a bite of the sandwich, this is almost as delicious as bread she thought as she continued eating the sandwich.

After lunch, the trio was walking back to the car until Michelle show weird looking shark thing. She grabbed on Peter's arm,"What is it?"   
The former mermaid pointed at the weird subject, "Those are volunteers who are letting everyone know how to help keep the ocean clean." Michelle whipped her head to look at Peter. Really?! She thought angrily Wait other humans were telling other humans to stop that. She growled walking pass from Peter and follow Steve to the car.

Humans are too damn difficult she thought as she crawled and laid down in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading I'll update soon


	7. Humans are confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michelle thinks it's time to leave over a meal of Pot roast

After they got back from the field day at the mall, Michelle wanted to lay in her room coming to the understanding that there was no real reason for here to stay. She could go home now since there were humans telling other humans to leave the ocean because of the trash. 

Michelle sighed as she rolled over the bed. How can she go home now? Is the next question for her. Do you really want to leave? She thought to herself. She does miss being a mermaid swimming underwater. She doesn’t miss the weird stares she would get from other merpeople. Did anyone miss her? They probably are glad that she left if anything. She was just a pessimistic waste of space to them. 

Before she can wallow herself in self-pity there was knock on her door. Michelle got up and open the door to relieve it was Peter. The young human gave her a smile, who was leaning on the door,”Hey, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready if want to eat.”

The former mermaid nodded maybe some food would help fill the void that she was feeling. Following Peter to the dining room of the apartment, where Steve was just finishing up putting the forks and plates together. 

“Well, I hope you brought your appetite because I made my specialty!” The blonde said with a smile. 

“Is it pot roast?” Peter teased his father. Steve rolled his eyes,”Is it pot roast? Of course, it’s pot roast that the best food there is!” He joked caused Peter to laugh along with him. 

Michelle clearly not understanding what was so funny. Why do human shake like that? Are they in pain? She panicked looking over at Peter to see if he’s alright. Humans are so confusing, she groaned when she realized that he was okay. Michelle about to say never mind about dinner until Steve pulled out “rolls” which were like bread but better looking. 

“Dad is going to be a little late, so we can start dinner without this time, “ Steve told the pair. Michelle quickly nodded as she followed the rolls in the basket that they were held in.

“Michelle before you get any rolls you need to eat some of your Pot roast okay?” Steve told her. The man was worried that she would live on bread only wasn’t healthy. 

The mermaid nodded using a spoon and started attacking the roast. The quicker I eat this the quicker I have bread she thought. Dinner was relatively quiet minus the fact of spoons clicking the bowls.

“HONEY I'M HOME!” Tony shouted as he entered the apartment. 

All that was interrupted by the one and only Tony, Michelle rolled her eyes at him. He was the most annoying human she ever met and that’s count that asshole Flash. 

“Don’t you think that would trigger if we went thought Tony

“No at all she’ll be fine, plus I read somewhere going to the beach helps clear your mind or something

I don’t know,” Steve stated not really sold on the let’s go to the beach where our son almost died. 

”Come on Pop, it sounds fun right?” as the brunette looked at her. Michelle nodded the quicker she got the beach the quicker she can leave them since the was no reason for her to be here. 

So it was final,  
The beach they will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this piece. I know it's been a moment to get a chapter through but thanks for being here with me.


	8. Mermaids are talktive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, what are you waiting for turn me back,” Michelle snapped “You can turn me back right? Gwen?” Michelle asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! Sorry, I have been doing a lot of adult things, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Michelle sat in the back of the car with Peter as they were driving back to the beach. Michelle sighed she can’t believe this is how stupid she was not realizing that they were some humans that actually cared about the ocean just like her. Buildings turn to blur along the pavement. Maybe humans weren’t the scum of the earth she thought when the car can to a stop at the red light. She silently watched people walked the crosswalk.

The road stretched for a long while until the group parked parking lot nearby the beach. The group climbed out of the car as they walked to the boat. 

“Are you sure that it’s going to be safe this time Tony?” Steve asked as they began to climb into the boat.

The millionaire rolled his eyes,”Honey I’m positive, plus I added new tech into the boat so we’re going to be okay.”

As the group sailed off further out to sea. Michelle looked at the sparkling sea, she most likely will have to leave at the dead of night so she wouldn’t be caught. She would miss grilled cheese and bread. Yup, I’m definitely going to miss bread Michelle thought.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked her looking at her worriedly. She nodded know she was going to miss the feeling of being worried over. Michelle will have to go back to no one worrying about her. Michelle sighed looking at the ocean with a feeling of dread for some reason. 

When the group reached the lavish beach house.

“Welcome to Stark beach house,” Tony announced showing off the third story house.   
Peter smiled,”It looks nice dad.”

“How much does this cost?” Steve asked as the group walked into the house. 

Tony smirked,”Steve, hon, don’t worry about it.”

That evening was uneventful Steve made dinner, Tony, and Peter quizzed each other on physics. Michelle was just enjoying this moment before it will be taken away from her. Tonight is when she would be leaving this happy home. It’s better this way she thought as eaten more bread. 

 

Later on, that night when everyone was asleep. Michelle quietly unlocked the door and left to go to the shore. The mermaid looked back at the house where Steve and Tony and Peter were sleeping in. The little mermaid felt choked up a bit before she continues her walk back to the ocean. 

The water reached to her hip, waited patiently for Gwen to show up.

“Wait what are you doing here?” the blonde asked confused on seeing the mermaid.

Michelle rolled her eyes and touched her throat, “ Oh yeah that!” Gwen yelled   
quickly reciting a spell,”And there!”

The first thing Michelle said, “Why didn’t tell the human already knew that throwing trash in the ocean was bad!”

Gwen sheepishly laughed,” I thought you knew. “

“Obviously I didn’t,” Michelle counter, “Anyway I want to turn to a mermaid again.”

Gwen became quiet have started looking at her fingers with interest. 

“Well, what are you waiting for turn me back,” Michelle snapped “You can turn me back right? Gwen?” Michelle asked angrily. She can’t believe this is happening a Sea Witch can turn back to a mermaid.   
Michelle was now pissed, “ And you called yourself a Sea Witch?”

The blond shook her head,” Sorry. I’m still in my learning phase.”

The mermaid growled,” You didn’t think should have brought in that from the beginning? Being sorry is going to help me turn back is it?”

She sighed,”Well. There is a way to turn back.” The Sea Witch nodded, “If you kissed the young human, Peter, was it, you could turn back.”

 

“What?” Michelle yelled she would not kiss a human for multiple reasons that would her first time kissing someone merfolk or human. 

Gwen nodded,”That’s the only way to get you back in your normal form.”  
Michelle groans, “ I don’t even know how to get his attention. He always has this blank look on his face.” Mermaid rolled her eyes,” It reminds me of a codfish.” 

“Well that codfish is your only way to get you back to be a mermaid,“ the Sea Witch stated to the mermaid. 

Michelle trudged out of the water started walking back to the beach house, the feeling dread some reason was gone. Maybe it ’s the human body being weird again she thought.


	9. Mermaids are expressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle deals with how to become a mermaid again. Michelle meets State fair.

When Michelle arrived back to the beach house, she realized she must start on creating a plan in order to be a mermaid again. Before the mermaid left Gwen to decide for her trouble she could keep her voice. Michelle rolled her eyes, “Yeah thanks. Note to self when I become a mermaid again. I’m going to make Gwen to a delicious calamari.” 

As the sand squashed against her feet Michelle thought more about how to get Peter to kiss her. ‘ I could just force him to kiss me,’ Michelle thought but shook her head. ‘ No that’s not right plus that’s super creepy,’ if this whole kiss thing can actually work. 

“What other choice do I have?” She voiced out. The mermaid could see the numbers of the beach house that she was living in. She sighed as walked in the door. Michelle was met with a silence of the house. She quietly walked to her room, she could not wait for sleep to take her. Michelle sighed with relief after learning some new obstacles that she will have to overcome. That’s after a good sleep, she thought as she curled up in her bed.

Knock. knock. 

Why? She thought as she closed her eyes in hopes that they would forget her. 

Knock. Knock. “Michelle, are you up?” Peter asked behind the door. 

 

Michelle rolled her eyes, whelp there goes sleep she thought as she walked up and open the door. Her face greeted to Peter’s face. His face is not that bad looking she thought, she hated the thought of it. 

Peter’s brown eyes widen, “Morning Pops said that breakfast is ready.”

Michelle nodded, “Okay.” Pushing her fuzzy hair away about to turn away until Peter stopped her.

“What did you say?”

Michelle looked at him as if he was crazy, “Okay.”

Peter smiled, “ You finally talked! Wow, this is amazing I’m going to tell Pops and Dad.”  
The teenage boy left before Michelle could tell him anything.

Whelp shit. She thought as she went back to her room and started getting ready for today. To say the least Rogers-Stark family were amazed that Michelle could talk. Which is 20/20 hindsight Michelle could understand why they look like they lost their minds. 

During the day Peter was talking to her ear off more than usual. Michelle would give a generic response everytime he wanted her opinion.   
“Hey, There is going to be a state fair. Dad said we can go if we want.”Peter said as they walked down the pier. “Do you want to go?” the teen asked. 

Mermaid curiosity got the better of her, “ Sure.” 

After the sun stopped showing glowing light. The sky became dark, where the state fair’s lights were able to be seen. Groups of people walking enjoying the night cool air and fun that fair was giving. 

Michelle’s eyes widen in excitement as she and Peter walked around the bright lights and people being carefree and laughing. ‘So this is a state fair,’ she thought as she pulled Peter along with her to be one first to ride on the rides. In the distance, Steve and Tony walked in the opposite direction from the teens. 

It was a really surprised that mermaid can enjoy hights, one would think that Merfolk would be afraid of heights and air rushing down. For Michelle that was not the case. She was enjoying it, laughing and wanting more. Michelle and Peter stopped at the most terrifying ride on the whole state fair, called the Fright. The ride had sharp twists and turns that would make a grown man cry.

 

“Michelle you think this good idea? “ Peter asked as they waited in the line.

Michelle smirked,” Of course it is. Unless you’re scared?”

Peter blushed, “N-no, I just thought they are better rides than this one.”

Michelle rolled her eyes,” Whatever you say.”

During the ride, Peter seemed have passed out, while Michelle was smiling and enjoying the twists and turns. 

 

After that ride, the teens could go on one last ride before they had to go home. When the pair raced to the last ride which was Ferris wheel. Michelle sat on one side of the cart, while Peter sat on the other side. The machine slowly pulled back before pushing itself forward. 

“Wow, you can see the whole fair from up here,” Michelle commented seeing how small humans really are. ‘I wonder how small would merpeople would be?” she thought for the longest time she thought merpeople were like her. When she was in her young teen years she realized her species were not the only ones that live on this planet.  
Peter shyly smiled back, “Yeah it is really nice.”

Michelle sat back enjoying the view, “Hey since you speak what’s really your name?”

“Michelle, MJ to friends,” Michelle smiled enjoying the easy rocking of the cart. She glances at Peter who was sinking in the new information. 

“Am I a friend?” Peter asked next.

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t have many friends that I can think of,” She smirked as she looked at the sparkling lights.

“D-do you think we could be more than that?” The human asked as he took interested in the hole in his ripped jeans.

Michelle moved forward to Peter side of the cart, “What do you mean by that Peter?”

Peter’s face full blushed, “ I-i mean… Just forget I said anything.” Michelle sighed she rested her head on his shoulder. I knew what you meant, but I would feel guilty because I don’t really love you, she thought.

Both pairs enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! please comment and kudos on this it give me motivation.


End file.
